


Down the Coast

by sinchronicity



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Epistolary, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchronicity/pseuds/sinchronicity
Summary: For 27 years, Mike Hanlon kept watch in the cursed town of Derry. Now, the curse is broken, and Mike is headed out to see the world - starting with a road trip from Maine to Florida. This time, it's another Loser's turn to stay behind. The Lucky Seven all survived, but not unscathed. Bill Denbrough is staying in Derry until Eddie is back on his feet.Between Bill's writing and Mike's travels, they're both pretty busy. They still find time to text each other every day.[Transcript of a SMAU originally posted on Twitter.]
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 7





	Down the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags/summary indicates, this story is in fact a transcript for a Twitter-based Social Media AU - as in, it's a story told entirely through text messages and smartphone screencaps. I wanted to cross-post here for accessibility and archival purposes, but the original and most genuine form of this story is on twitter [@downthecoastAU](https://twitter.com/downthecoastAU). This story is a work in progress and therefore the transcript will be updated as it progresses.

_00.01 - Mike’s phone_

[Don Hagarty]

[Monday 10:28 PM]

Don Hagarty: Well I’ve got nothing fucking else.

Literally nothing, now.

[Tuesday 1:17 AM]

Mike Hanlon: I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry, Don. Truly. Thanks for speaking to me.

[Today 12:23 PM]

MH: It’s dead. What you saw in the water, it’s dead and gone now.

Just thought you deserved to know.

_00.02 – Bill’s phone_

[Audra]

Bill Denbrough: Look can we talk about this later?

You know I’m stressed right now but I still shouldn’t take it out on you.

Audra Phillips-Denbrough: Look at that! He’s developed self-awareness!

[Wednesday 4:36 PM]

AP-D: Oh you are NOT doing this

Seriously??

Well fuck me I guess!

Your childhood friend who you’ve never even MENTIONED calls you so you abandon your JOB and ALSO ME

[Wednesday 6:47 PM]

AP-D: ANSWER MY CALL BILL

Can you at least text me when you get to Maine so I know you’re not dead?

[Thursday 7:14 AM]

AP-D: Bill?

Seriously Bill you’re scaring me

[Thursday 11:41 PM]

AP-D: No one has heard from you can you please just call me

Bill please

[Today 12:59 PM]

BD: I’m not dead.

AP-D: Jesus fucking Christ Bill I was going to. I don’t fucking know

File a missing person’s report? I guess??

BD: I’m sorry, I can’t begin to justify it

AP-D: You’re right! You really can’t!

Fucking call me please.

BD: I can’t right now I’m at the hospital

Later okay?

AP-D: Hospital????

BD: I’m fine, I’m waiting for a friend

Sorry

I haven’t slept I’m kind of out of it right now

AP-D: Sometimes I cannot begin to understand what goes on in your mind.

But I’m glad you’re okay.

I hope your friend is too.

BD: Thanks

Sorry Auds

I’m so sorry

I’ll call you as soon as I can

_00.03 – Mike’s journal_

_IT’s dead. The pen is shaking in my hand as I write this, but I have some absurd compulsion to continue my log of this creature. I guess it doesn’t feel over. I guess it doesn’t feel over. Maybe it won’t till I see Eddie and Stan well and healed. Maybe it’ll never seem over because I forgot how to be a person under all the survival instincts. I don’t know._

_00.04 - Bill’s phone_

[The Losers Club]

Richie Tozier: yeah that’ll fucking fix everything

Beverly Marsh: did I say it would??

BD: Guys come on

Ben Hanscom: Let’s not fight :(

[Today 5:06 PM]

BD: Mike & I just talked to Eddie’s doctors

He’s been moved so he can have visitors but he’s really out of it

BM: still!!!! We’re on our way!

BH: Bringing Richie with us. We’ll be there soon. Please go be with him guys

[Today 5:17 PM]

BD: We’re already here. We’re with Eddie

He’s gonna be okay

_00.05 – Mike’s phone_

[Bill Denbrough]

[Today 3:52 PM]

BD: Where’d you go?

MH: I’m outside.

Patty called.

BD: Stan’s wife Patty?

MH: The one and only.

BD: How’s he doing?

MH: As well as can be expected, I guess.

God Bill I feel awful. Talking to her…it’s terrible.

BD: Mike, c’mon. It’s not your fault.

MH: Sure. It was just my phone call that made him do it.

BD: I don’t think that’s how this works.

MH: What do you know about it?

BD: Nothing, I guess.

Sorry.

MH: Shit. I’m sorry, too.

BD: Come back inside?

MH: Not yet.

I need to think.

_00.06 – Bill’s dreams_

[Image description: Four edited screencaps from the IT films:

1\. Bill faces the fun-house entryway; neon clowns blocking him from the endangered child, Dean. 

2\. Thirteen-year-old Bill kneels outside a storm drain. The world around him is tinged red and looks dangerous. 

3\. 40-year-old Bill slams his fists against the glass separating him from Dean. The world is still red.

4\. Bill's hands remain on the fun-house glass, but now blood-splatter obscures our vision of him.]

_00.07 – Mike’s dreams_

[Image description: Four edited screencaps from the IT films:

1\. Spider-Stan grins, terrifyingly, at the viewer.

2\. Pennywise opens its maw and the viewer can see the emerging Deadlights.

3\. Eddie braces himself, gripping the stake Beverly handed him. Behind him, Richie is dangling midair.

4\. Thirteen-year-old Eddie, Stan, Bill, and Richie stand abreast in a school hallway; black-and-white in the memory of it. ]

_00.08 – Mike’s phone_

[The Lucky Seven]

[Today 7:38 AM]

BH: Does anyone want to grab breakfast?

[Today 8:12 AM]

BH: Ok, guessing that’s a no

[Today 8:15 AM]

BM: I’ll come with! meet outside in 5?

BD: I’ll pass. You guys go ahead

BM: k, we’re going to Della’s if anyone else wants to join

BD: Sorry, I overslept. Be there soon

I think Rich is still asleep though

BM: I’ll bring him back a muffin 🙏

[Bill Denbrough]

[Today 8:22 AM]

BD: Tell me the reason you’re skipping out on Losers breakfast is you already ate.

MH: The reason I’m “skipping out” is I’m at the hospital with Eddie.

I’ll eat here.

BD: Is he even awake?

MH: I just don’t want him to ever have to wake up alone.

It just doesn’t seem right.

BD: You’re keeping watch.

MH: Well. I’m pretty good at that.

BD: Hm.

You don’t have to do it alone, though.

What do you want from Della’s? I’ll bring it to ya. Sans delivery fee.

MH: You don’t want to bring me anything!

BD: Well, I’m going to, so what do you want?

MH: Their breakfast sandwiches are pretty good.

Thanks, Bill.

_00.09 – Mike’s phone_

[Patricia Uris]

Patty Uris: Thank you again, Michael.

MH: Whatever you need, whenever you need it. I promise.

[Today 7:22 PM]

PU: I keep trying to get Stanley to respond to you guys but he’s ignoring me. He can be very stubborn.

Just, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to thank you for reaching out to him still I don’t know if he’s ready yet

I know I can’t ask you to wait forever but it’s just scary I fell like I’m his while support system and I don’t know how to be that I would if I could but I don’t know

I know he reads the groupchat sometimes he mentions it sometimes so thank you for including him in that even if he doesn’t say anything in it

Oh no I sent so many texts I’m sorry 😢

MH: Patty, it’s okay.

You can send as many texts as you need. And Stan can take as much time as he needs to respond, too.

We love him no matter what.

_00.10 – Mike’s journal_

_I had a nightmare where we – all seven of us, even Stan – burned to death under Derry. I don’t know how the fire started and IT wasn’t even there but I know we all died. I woke up covered in sweat and confused to find myself in the same bed I’ve been sleeping in for years._

_00.11 – Bill’s phone_

[Mike Hanlon]

[Today 6:54 PM]

BD: Are you outside again?

MH: Yeah. Talked to Patty.

BD: She’s been friendly.

MH: She’s scared, Bill. I think she’s latching onto us in hopes that we can make it better, you know?

BD: And by us you mean you, of course.

MH: Will you stop doing that!?

BD: Doing what?

MH: Accusing me of trying to be a martyr, or whatever it is that you’re doing.

BD: I’m not accusing you of anything! I just think maybe you’ve out some pressure on yourself with all this!

MH: I wonder what that is.

BD: Mike, I’m sorry. I’m sorry we left you here.

But you don’t have to do that anymore. Derry doesn’t need a lighthouse keeper anymore.

MH: Even when the storm passes, ships are still in danger.

BD: Excellent metaphor use. You should’ve been the writer.

MH: Oh, shut up.

BD: I’m just saying. You don’t have to be the guard anymore.

MH: Sure. So who do I be, then? Since you know so much.

BD: Yourself, maybe?

MH: Right.

I’m going for a walk.

_00.12 – Mike’s journal_

_It’s like…you know when you’re at work, and the shift is just dragging on, and all you can think is, I want to go home._

_That’s how I feel. I want to go home. But I already am home._

_00.13 – Bill’s phone_

[Audra]

BD: So good thing I wasn’t lying?

AP-D: OK. Let’s not talk about it then.

[Today 3:39 PM]

AP-D: Any update on when you’ll be back.

BD: So. That’s the thing.

I think I need to stay here for a little while longer. I’m sorry.

AP-D: Oh come ON Bill

Are you serious??

BD: Yeah, I am. You know I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have a reason.

AP-D: I’m not sure I do know that, actually

BD: It’s my friend.

He’s still in the hospital. I think someone should stay with him until he’s back on his feet.

AP-D: And YOU have to be that someone?

BD: I sort of think I do.

I’m sorry.

I know this fucks you over but I also know that no one on this movie wanted me there in the first place, so…maybe this is just for the best.

AP-D: You coward.

BD: I’m not running away from you.

Never from you.

AP-D: You’ve been running away for the past three months.

BD: I’ve made some mistakes.

AP-D: Yeah. You have.

So have I, though.

I don’t know, Bill. We’re two twin knives poised as each other’s throats. Maybe we always have been.

BD: I like to think we were good, once.

Can I call you?

AP-D: Yeah. I’d like that.

_00.14– Mike’s phone_

[Bill Denbrough]

[Yesterday 11:57 PM]

BD: So.

MH: ?

BD: I have a proposal for you.

_00.15 – Mike’s journal_

_Bill thinks I should get out of here. Here being Derry, of course. I mean, it’s not like he’s chasing me out. I don’t know what it is. Help, I guess._

_Offering help. What happens if I actually take it?_

_00.16 – Mike’s phone_

[Screencap of Mike’s spotify app; which is playing Sam Cooke’s ‘A Change is Gonna Come’.]

[Screencap of Mike’s google search for ‘road trips maine’]

_00.17 – Bill’s phone_

[The Losers Club]

[Today 7:39 AM]

BH: We’re about to go through security! We’ll miss you guys :(

BM: not gonna miss Derry though lol

BD: Ha well have a safe flight you guys!

MH: Yeah let us know when you land, okay?

BH: We will!

BM: yep. And I’ll keep you guys updated with, you know, everything.

Thank you for listening. it really means a lot

BD: Of course Bev. Let us know if we can ever help in any way.

BM: you already have. seriously

MH: Losers stick together.

BH: I’m really glad to have you guys back in my life.

_00.18 - Mike’s phone_

[Carole Danner]

[Today 10:46 PM]

MH: Hey, if I leave you some money, would you mind stepping in to water my plants for the next few weeks?

CD: Dude.

If this means famed workaholic Michael Hanlon is taking a VACATION then I will do it for FREE

MH: I take time off!

CD: Yeah, to do you own personal research.

Just saying. It’s nice to see you back in the land of the living, man.

If your plants need watering I will definitely water them SO GOOD

MH: The land of the living, huh?

CD: You’ve just been a little distant.

It’s genuinely good to hear you’re getting out of Derry for a bit. This place will make you crazy if you stay too long.

MH: Right. Well, I’ll be back. And I have another friend looking after my place, too.

CD: You’re replacing me with other friends?!? 😢

MH: Ha!

_00.19 – Bill’s phone_

[Mike Hanlon]

[Today 2:32 PM]

MH: I mean you don’t have to actually look after the place haha

It’s basically a converted attic

BD: I mean the bell tower sort of tipped me off

And I want to! I mean “litteraly above a library” seems a pretty ideal place for writing research.

MH: Selling this to Audra as a work trip?

BD: LOL

Nah she wouldn’t go for it anyway. I talked to her…I don’t know how to tell her the whole truth, but I owe her some of it, at least.

MH: Don’t think she’d believe the real story?

BD: She really wouldn’t.

MH: I guess that’s fair.

BD: Yeah. But anyway I’d rather not stay in the Townhouse forever…although that basically seems to be Richie’s plan? I don’t know that he’s thinking that far in the future, though

MH: I mean, you don’t have to stay here until I get back. Just until Eddie’s out of the hospital.

BD: Well sure I don’t “have” to do anything.

But I don’t know. It might be nice, to have some time to think.

MH: Just don’t let Derry get to you too much.

BD: I won’t.

Besides…it’s not cursed anymore, right?

MH: I’ll believe it when I see it.

_00.20 – Bill’s phone_

[Audra]

[Today 11:59 AM]

AP-D: Oh he is THRILLED that you’re not coming back

I mean like he’s trying to be nice about it so as not to hurt my delicate feelings or something but we ALL know

BD: [laughing emoji]

Well you’re welcome then. He’s probably more tolerable when he’s in a good mood?

AP-D: Eh. Only barely

BD: Ha well at least we know that someone’s getting a kick out of this whole mess

[Mike Hanlon]

[Today 5:51 PM]

BD: Florida, huh?

MH: You know I’ve always wanted to go.

BD: Yeah. I remember

I’m glad, Mikey. I’m really happy for you.

MH: I’m feeling pretty good about it, myself.

Thanks, Bill.

BD: Least I could do.

Wanna meet for dinner? One last night out on the town?

MH: Ha! Sounds good to me!

_00.21 – Mike’s journal_

_I guess I’m doing this, then. Still doesn’t feel real. Probably won’t till I’m outside Derry’s legal limits. It’s been years since I’ve been even that far. I’m free now? Or something close to free. Open. Hopeful. People likely don’t think of me as a hopeful man. But I am. Always have been. Soon there’ll be nothing in front of me but the open road, and all my hopes._

**Author's Note:**

> As transcribing this story progresses, I might change up the way it's archived here so as to be more digestible/readable. Any suggestions on that field are absolutely welcome - I've never told a story like this before!


End file.
